Habla ahora o calla para siempre
by itspaulaferrer
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si el amor de tu vida se fuera a casar con otra? Bueno, eso es lo que le está pasando a Kim Ki Bum. Sumido en una depresión durante la preparación de la boda, al final un plan ideado por sus amigos cambiará todo. JongKey. One-shot.


"Les presento a Kang Sora, mi novia"

Cuando le escuché decir eso supe que lo había perdido.

Supongo que no pude ocultar el dolor que sentía, ya que Onew apretó mi hombro y fingí una sonrisa.

No podía negarlo, Kang Sora era realmente hermosa. Pero su relación no podía ser real, apenas se conocían.

-Felicidades, Jonghyun –le di un golpe en el hombro y estreche la mano con su pareja.

Disimuladamente, empecé a caminar a paso lento hacia mi habitación, la cual compartía con él, ahí nadie me escuchará llorar…

Podía escuchar las risas de todos. Claro, ellos no tienen que preocuparse. Taemin tiene a Minho y Onew a Kyuhyun. Ellos son felices.

Aunque en cualquier momento el idiota de Jonghyun preguntaría por mí, sé que Taemin inventará algo, porque él no es tonto.

Jonghyun y yo comenzamos como Minho y Taemin: muy bien. Pero los rumores empezaron a correrse y teníamos que mantener la distancia. Sin embargo nos enviábamos indirectas a través de canciones, y una mirada dice más que mil palabras, ¿no?

La verdad es que no puedo describir lo que siento por Jonghyun, me enamoré de él desde la primera vez que lo vi. Al principio era una persona fría y seria, pero cuando lo conoces mejor te das cuenta de que es divertido y muy cariñoso.

Y su voz, su voz me vuelve loco. Puede ser gruesa, aguda, moderada… No importa cómo suene, es perfecta y…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Taemin, que entró a la habitación preocupado.

-Key, ¿estás bien? –se sentó a mi lado.

-Si –mi voz se quebró y Taemin me abrazo.

-No lo estás…

-Lo odio, ¿cómo me pudo hacer eso?

-Debe haber una buena razón.

-Primero me ignoraba y ahora esto. Me engaño. Él no me ama, nunca lo ha hecho.

-Key, no digas eso –me consolaba.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? –lo miré-. Oh, el me ama y terminara con ella solo para estar conmigo –dije sarcásticamente-. Pues no es así.

-Deberías hablar con él.

-No, no podré.

-Pero si tan solo…

-Déjame solo –me soltó y se fue.

Tal vez fui muy duro con él, pero no fue mi intención.

Estoy molesto con Jonghyun.

Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, la primera vez que me dijo te amo, la primera canción que me dedico y nuestro primer beso. O cuando me propuso matrimonio con una pulsera comestible que todavía conservo… Si, ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Lo gracioso es que mis favoritos son todos junto a él.

Aunque tenga novia yo seguiré amándolo para siempre, no importa lo que pase. Él siempre ha estado para protegerme y para recibir todos los insultos que deberían ser para mí. Ahora yo hare lo mismo, lo defenderé de las admiradoras que se opongan a su relación, y fingiré que estoy feliz por él.

Tal vez me amo en algún periodo de su vida, después de todo…

Que Kang Sora viniera al apartamento todos los días me deprimía, así que se pueden imaginar cuál fue mi reacción cuando anunciaron que se casarían.

-¿Qué? –exclamé. Minho me dio una palmada en la espalda y comencé a reírme.

-Felicidades –les dijo Onew.

-¡Eso es genial! –abracé a la novia de la persona que yo amaba y note cómo él se sorprendía.

-Gracias, Key –ella sonrió-. Me encantaría que me ayudaras a escoger el vestido que usaré.

-Lo haría con gusto –miré a Jonghyun y lo abracé, el perfume que usaba me atravesó el paladar-. Felicidades, amigo –le sonreí y al verlo a los ojos sentí que me estaba suplicando algo, pero no pude descifrar qué.

-Key, ¿podemos ir hoy? –me distrajo Kang Sora.

-¿A escoger el vestido? ¡Claro! Estaba esperando que dijeras eso.

-Entonces, todos cámbiense, saldremos –ordenó Onew y todos nos arreglamos.

-¿Qué te parece éste? –preguntó ella.

-Está hermoso pero… ¿Tiene que ser blanco? Es muy común –respondí observando el vestido-. ¿Por qué no te casas en beige o crema?

-Porque la tradición es que la novia utilice un vestido de color blanco, ya que es el color de la felicidad.

-Ya sé porqué los hombres se casan en negro –dijo Taemin y Minho rió con él. Onew, aguantándose la risa, les hizo una seña para que hicieran silencio.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos agregarle algunos detalles, como una piedritas en la cintura… Rosadas se verán perfectas.

-Me parece bien –la prometida de Jonghyun sonrió-. Gracias.

-No es nada.

-¿Cómo me veo? –mi mejor amigo salió de los probadores, dejándome sorprendido.

El traje que llevaba era negro, común y corriente, pero él hacía que se viera espectacular y único. El traje se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo bien formado y provocaba que Jonghyun se viera extremadamente apuesto, más de lo que es.

-¡Mi amor, te ves increíble! –Kang Sora le saltó encima, plantándole un beso en los labios. Hice una mueca.

-¿Ya eligieron el vestido, linda?

-Sí, pero le haremos unos cambios.

-Con cualquier vestido te verás hermosa.

-Sí, como sea, pero tienes que cambiar el traje que usarás –interrumpí-. No me malinterpretes, te ves bien, pero deberías casarte de blanco, ya que será el día más feliz de tu vida, ¿no?

-Tiene razón –intervino Minho.

-Sí, buena idea, Key –me dijo él.

-Entonces todo está listo. Le agregaremos unos detalles al vestido de Kang Sora y te casarás de blanco. Y nosotros, los padrinos, iremos de gris –posiblemente se sorprendieron con mi actitud, pero esa es mi manera de disimular mi tristeza.

-Key, ¿te sientes bien? Llevas en el baño casi una hora, y no he oído la ducha –Onew tocó la puerta repetidas veces, al cabo de un rato reuní fuerzas y le abrí. Él entro alarmado, cerró y se sentó a mi lado.

-No puedo estar presente en la boda… No puedo –susurre.

-Pues lo estarás. Jonghyun es tu mejor amigo y él desea que tú estés allí.

-Lloraré como un idiota.

-Y todos pensaran que esas lágrimas son de felicidad. Si no estás en la boda no me quiero imaginar la cara de Jonghyun –se levantó-. Estará devastado. Así que espero que te duches y te arregles –abrió la puerta y se volteó para hablarme una vez más-. Sé que es duro, pero no olvides que Jonghyun ha estado siempre para ti, y no puedes dejarlo un día como hoy –suspiré cuando Onew se fue, ya que tenía razón.

-Pensé que lo nuestro era real –murmuré y abrí la regadera.

Al ponerme el traje me sentí mucho más deprimido que antes, pero logré controlarme y llegar a la iglesia con una sonrisa.

-Eh, Key, ¡te ves bien! –me saludó Kyuhyun.

-Gracias, igual tu –le respondí desanimado.

-¿Cómo lo has tomado? Onew me conto todo…

-En realidad, mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Debiste haber hablado con Jonghyun al respecto.

-¿Por qué todos siguen repitiéndome eso?

-Porque es verdad –toco mi hombro y se fue con sus compañeros.

-La ceremonia ya va a comenzar –Taemin me agarró el brazo y me llevó a nuestros lugares.

-Se ve bien –le dijo Minho a Taemin, luego se tomaron de las manos. Le sonreímos a Jonghyun y el nos guiño el ojo.

Durante la ceremonia no pude aguantar mis lágrimas, ya que estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba en este mundo. Cuando Onew me miraba nosotros solo reíamos, para disimular lo que en realidad sentía. Minho me miraba preocupado y me preguntaba si estaba bien, yo respondía negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. El golpeaba mi cabeza y sonreía de lado.

-El que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre –al oír que el sacerdote decía eso sentí un deseo gigante de gritar lo que pensaba, pero Kyuhyun se me adelanto.

-¡Yo me opongo! –levantó su mano y se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué razón? –el sacerdote se sorprendió, dándome a entender que esto no pasaba seguido.

-Porque creo que esta boda es una farsa.

-Yo también me opongo –Onew dio un paso al frente-. Jonghyun está cometiendo un error al casarse con esta mujer.

Ahora si estaba llorando a mares, descubriendo el plan que habían ideado mis amigos. Jonghyun me miraba estupefacto, ahora entendiendo la razón de mis constantes lágrimas y la distancia que mantenía entre ambos. Mis lágrimas ahora eran pura felicidad cuando Minho y Taemin dieron un paso al frente, igual varios amigos nuestros que sabían lo que yo sentía por Jonghyun. Me armé de valor y también di un paso al frente.

Al final, por la cantidad de gente que se opuso a la boda, Jonghyun decidió cancelarla, ya que no quería casarse sin sus amigos presentes y apoyándolo.

Después del viaje, completamente incómodo y silencioso, llegamos al apartamento. Onew, Minho y Taemin se disculparon con Jonghyun, y luego fueron a sus dormitorios. Decidí que yo también debía disculparme, así que le hable.

-Jonghyun… -puso su dedo índice en mis labios y me besó.

-Yo fui el que ideo el plan. Kang Sora notó como te miraba y me confesó que sus padres la obligaron a casarse conmigo, y la agencia me obligo a proponerle matrimonio para ocultar los rumores de nuestra relación. Todos juntos hicimos esto.

-No puede ser… -no pude evitar sonreír y besarlo.

-Key, nunca dejaré de amarte.

-Ni yo, Jonghyun. Ni yo –nos abrazamos.

-Te amo –susurramos al mismo tiempo y me beso de nuevo.

Con ese beso supe que Jonghyun era y es el amor de mi vida, y que nada ni nadie nos podía separar.


End file.
